


Captains

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Imperial Pair, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 06:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16718533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: A captains bonding gone seriously wrong - on many a scale but not all.





	Captains

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2018-11-18 02:28pm to 02:43pm & 03:08pm to 03:12pm

"Why did we have to wander so far away from the road anyway? It's not like we're mountaineers. Well, one of us is but he's still out cold."

Yukimura tried hard to rein in his temper.

"No, but the road was more like a small track towards the end and I for one would not have been able to tell which part was the road and which the forest."

Atobe grumbled.

"We shouldn't have come up here in the first place. Who in their right mind sends the captains of their tennis clubs for a bonding up a mountain anyway?"

"Nevertheless, we are here and that is not going to change in the near future. Besides, I'm very sure no one anticipated the earthquake and if they had, that they wouldn't have sent us in the first place."

"Stop! Both of you!" Tachibana had had enough. "We're all in this together and all of us will get out of this. Now stop getting at each other's throats and actually make yourselves useful."

"Doing what?" Atobe demanded gloomily. "None of our cell phones work, the system must have taken a hit as well."

Tachibana took a deep, calming breath.

"For starters, dry wood for a fire and maybe some berries to eat if we can find some. One of us has to stay with Tezuka though, the wounds need to be seen to and I don't have the skill."

He looked guiltily to the ground.

Yukimura didn't look up either. Between his own emotionally draining quests to the hospital and then being finally back on a court again, he hadn't had much time for extended first-aid.

Atobe observed, scoffed and then relieved Tachibana.

"Oh, move over! You get firewood. Yukimura gets berries and ore-sama will take care of the wounds."

"You know how?" Yukimura asked a trifle surprised.

"Ore-sama is not only glamour and money."

And with that the conversation ended. Yukimura and Tachibana going about their appointed tasks while leaving Atobe in charge of their fourth member.

When they returned Atobe was just cleaning blood from his fingers. Tezuka's head however was adorned by pristine white bandages as well as several band-aids.

Seeing their concerned looks, Atobe hushed them.

"It's not as bad as it looks. The scratches are long but not very deep and the bump is also not as harsh as previously assumed. He shouldn't be moved much though, so hopefully it won't rain tonight and make us look for shelter, and tomorrow someone will search for us."

"I'm sure they will." Yukimura agreed, trying to sound hopeful but failing.

Tachibana put a hand on his shoulder.

"They will. Besides, the phones might work again tomorrow and we can call for help as well."

Looking down on how Atobe had Tezuka's head by now pillowed on his thigh, absently stroking through the hair at the side of his head where it was supposedly not to be seen, Tachibana pulled Yukimura slightly away.

"Come on. Let's get that fire started we'll all need soon."

 

A few days later Tachibana had just closed the door to Tezuka's hospital room behind them, when Yukimura gratefully laid his head against his shoulder.

"Thank you for not letting my temper get the better of me in there."

Tachibana smiled, raising the bluenette's chin for a gentle peck on the full lips.

"Atobe can be quite infuriating but I think he'll also be the best medicine. I hear he hasn't left Tezuka's side since they brought him in."

Yukimura smiled back, linking their fingers together.

His new boyfriend was right, those two would have to talk a lot when Tezuka was fully back to health. 

Not that they would mind.

Both remembered Tezuka waking up briefly within their time on the mountain, smiling at Atobe and then going straight back to sleep.

Although the bonding had definitely not brought what their schools might have had in mind, the four people in question would never again complain and hold their tongues about any of this if asked, wanting to keep most of their outing as their cherished secret. 

Which was just down the alley of all of them anyway.

Or, in another word explained and therefore for non-captains better to understand:

Privacy.


End file.
